


【贺顶红】叔叔，我的信息素喜欢吗？

by Ningen_shikkaku



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: ABO, M/M, 养父, 年下, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku
Summary: 穴内的吞入让莫关山全身一抖，只觉得腹内仿佛被填满，他听到贺天又开口道：“哦，对了，这几天叔叔吃的是营养剂，所以才会提前发情的。”贺天感受到穴内的收紧，继续坏笑着用力攻入，每一下都撞进最深处，“叔叔，生气了吗？夹的我都要射出来了。”“贺天…！你……混蛋…！”莫关山一张脸羞得通红，口中已经已经说不出一句完整的话。
Relationships: 贺顶红 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 371





	【贺顶红】叔叔，我的信息素喜欢吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@成皿良子

漆黑的房间里，电脑屏幕的光映照出一张微微勾唇浅笑的脸，贺天盯着屏幕里水雾弥漫若隐若现的身体，手下的动作加快了许多。  
粗重的呼吸在安静的房间里异常清晰，贺天仿佛隔着屏幕就能闻到莫关山的橘子汽水的信息素。  
贺天喜欢莫关山，这个从小把他从孤儿院接到家中的红发男人。  
自从贺天认清对于莫关山的感情时，贺天就觉得莫关山是一个Omega是上天对于他感情的肯定。这种感情他知道是畸形的，可是随着年龄的增长，这种难以抑制的情感却越来越强烈。  
隔壁的浴池门“啪嗒”一声打开了，贺天将门开了一条小缝，就看到莫关山擦拭着头发上的水正在往房间里走，应该是要准备休息了，细长的腿在浴巾下显得格外诱人。  
贺天微喘了口气，空气中时隐时现的橘子汽水的信息素使他的下身又硬了起来。贺天的手又伸进裤子里，开始疯狂的撸动起来。  
好想插进他的下面，把他弄得痛哭流涕，娇声喘息。贺天脑子里全是莫关山白皙的双腿，想到这里他闷哼一声，白浊的液体喷射在了手心。  
莫关山是一个非常倔强好强的人，他不想像个女人一样被男人捅。他认为，Omega不依存着Alpha也可以在这个社会获得一定的地位。

可是莫关山怎么也没有想到贺天随着年龄增长，信息分化出来以后，发现竟然是一个Alpha。  
虽然莫关山心里不怎么舒服，但是自己已经养那么久了也舍不得丢掉，所以也就没太大的反应就恢复平常了。  
莫关山对于做爱好像并没有太多的需求，近四十年来每天坚持吃抑制剂，保持着单身的状态，而且还要求贺天每天都要定时吃抑制剂，防止信息素随便扩散造成生活困扰。  
好想弄脏他…  
贺天叹了口气摊开四肢躺在床上，抑制剂瓶口都打开了，指尖却顿了一下，他轻笑一声将瓶子丢进了角落里。

莫关山从抽屉里掏出抑制剂照常的吃下，刚准备把灯关上，贺天就探了个头进来。  
“那么晚不睡鬼鬼祟祟的干什么？”莫关山半坐起身，借着灯光看到贺天只穿了一件内裤，“光着身子瞎逛什么呢？”  
贺天将信息素往外释放着，空气中酒心巧克力味的味道日渐浓郁，却只见莫关山皱了皱眉：“没吃抑制剂吗？”  
贺天装作没有听到冲到莫关山面前，猛地将人按在身下，刚洗过的身体还能闻到淡淡的清香，微微的橘子汽水味道已经开始淡了。  
已经吃过抑制剂了啊，贺天眼下一沉，堵住了莫关山张合的嘴，用舌尖舔舐着，牙齿摩擦撕咬着，直把身下的人弄得气喘连连。  
果然和想象中一样诱人。贺天一手控制住莫关山的挣扎的手另一只手开始在光滑的身体上摸索起来。  
莫关山猛然一愣，胸前的乳头被贺天控制在手中揉捏着，挑逗着。  
这狗崽子在哪学的这些东西，搞得他的身体变得奇怪起来，莫关山在贺天埋进他的胸前舔舐的放松关节，猛然用力的挣开了钳制，将面前的人从床上踹了下去。  
贺天曾经表达过对他的感情，可是莫关山一直都觉得这个孩子只是缺爱而已，所以混淆了爱情和亲情之间的界限。  
莫关山下整理了一下凌乱的衣物，眉间有了怒气，“把你的信息素收一收！”  
“都是因为叔叔的信息素啊，”贺天委屈的看着莫关山，“叔叔我想做，我发情了我要死了，我没抑制剂了。”  
莫关山不喜欢贺天叫自己爸爸，当初他只是因为看这个孩子羸弱所以才接回家中的，未曾生他只是养了十几年而已，当不得父亲的称号，所以一直都让贺天以“叔叔”相称。  
自己领养的崽子莫关山知道几斤几两，撒泼打滚卖萌样样都行，他嗤笑一声：“那可真不巧，你没吃我吃了，Alpha发情憋着不会死的。”  
贺天试图继续卖惨，夏天的晚上还是比较热的，莫关山洗完澡后身上只穿了一件大裤衩，贺天顺着莫关山的裤口向里面伸了进去，想要触碰深处的禁忌，却被莫关山一把锁住拽了出来。  
莫关山将枕头扔在了贺天身上，“Omega的气味应该可以缓解一下，自己出去解决。”  
莫关山又从抽屉里拿出了一瓶抑制剂丢了过去：“还有，下回记得吃药。”  
莫关山将地上的小崽子拽了起来推出门外。  
房门关上的刹那，贺天脸上的委屈徒然消失，变回了一张冰冷的面容，他将脸埋进枕头中用力的吸了一口，橘子汽水的味道扑面而来，下身也随之硬的更厉害了。

贺天已经来不及回到房间里，脑袋里炸开的全部都是刚才莫关山在耳边的喘息，那样的诱人，那样的让人想要挤进他的身体里，把他干到哭。  
贺天隔着一面墙，怀里抱着莫关山的枕头仿佛就像是莫关山就在怀里一样，那么清新的信息素，真的让贺天发狂了。  
深爱的人就在墙的对面，贺天手下用力撸动着，故意放大喘息声，嘴里喊着：莫关山，莫关山。  
莫关山听着门外的喘息声，明明已经吃了抑制剂浑身却火热起来，下身一点点的涨了起来，越来越硬。莫关山没忍住还是将手伸进了裤子里，随着门外的喘息淫荡声的起伏，手下也随着动作了起来。  
贺天看着自己的精液将身下的枕头弄得一塌糊涂，心里却觉得越发空虚。  
总有一天，要用这些精液涂满你的身体，叔叔。

莫关山一下班就冲进了房间里，开始翻箱倒柜起来，好不容易找到了抑制剂却发现空了。  
莫关山冲到贺天的房间里开始找抑制剂正好被放学归来的贺天看到。  
“怎么了啊，叔叔？”贺天看着莫关山气喘连连，眼神迷离的样子，心里已经有了大概，“在找抑制剂吗？”  
“上次给你的抑制剂放哪去了？”莫关山扶住墙滑坐在地上，“赶紧给我。”  
贺天轻皱了皱眉，做出一副为难的表情：“我也不记得放在哪里了。”  
莫关山愣了一下，继续翻箱倒柜，“平时不都放在这里嘛！”  
贺天退到门前，悄声无息的锁上了门。  
“可能是吃完了吧。”贺天轻笑一声。  
莫关山艰难的从口袋里掏钱包，“那你快出去…买…快点…！”  
“可是，我不想去。”贺天蹲下身看着地上的人，“omega发情期应该很难受吧，是不是特别想要Alpha的拥抱呢？”  
贺天将身上的信息素往外散发着，嘴角的笑容越来越大，“想要被肏，想的浑身颤栗对不对？”  
莫关山将脸侧到一旁，艰难的喘息着，“信息素…不要…再散发出来…！”  
房间里的信息素越来越浓，莫关山跌跌撞撞的站起身想要逃离这个房间，手搭到门把上来回弄了几下都没有打开。  
“房间已经锁住了，叔叔要去哪啊？”贺天转动着手中的钥匙，看着莫关山手下的开门的动作变得猛烈了起来。  
莫关山靠在门上：“…贺天，你不能……这样…！”  
贺天一把扣住莫关山的手腕将人甩到了床上，他钳制住莫关山的下巴，用力的吻了上去。  
“……唔…停下…！”莫关山只觉得全身火热无力，身体像是破了一个大洞，明明嘴上说着不想要，可是贺天的舌头在口腔里纠缠的感觉，却让他觉得好舒服。  
信息素在空气里扩散着，酒的醇香瞬间让莫关山头晕眼花，好像要更多，更多。  
莫关山的身体已经软了下来，生理眼泪抑制不住的从眼眶里流了出来，娇喘声让贺天的理智快要崩溃瓦解：“这一切都是叔叔的错啊。”  
“你别…！”莫关山的声音有些发颤。  
贺天从枕头下掏出润滑液倒在了莫关山的后穴，手指灵活的开始扩张起来，“叔叔不是让我吃药吗，我就一口气把叔叔的药都吃了。”  
贺天又进入了两根手指，身下的水声涟涟，莫关山已经不自觉的敞开了双腿，手臂搭在眼睛上大口的喘息呻吟着，声音破碎：“…贺天…！……慢点…！”  
贺天双眼通红，将人用力的拉入了胯下，“好，我们慢慢做…！”  
穴内的吞入让莫关山全身一抖，只觉得腹内仿佛被填满，他听到贺天又开口道：“哦，对了，这几天叔叔吃的是营养剂，所以才会提前发情的。”  
贺天感受到穴内的收紧，继续坏笑着用力攻入，每一下都撞进最深处，“叔叔，生气了吗？夹的我都要射出来了。”  
“贺天…！你……混蛋…！”莫关山一张脸羞得通红，口中已经已经说不出一句完整的话。  
“叔叔清醒后一定会很生气吧，那就标记好了，这样你就非我不可了。”贺天亲吻着莫关山紧攥着床单大汗淋漓，湿润不堪的手。  
莫关山没忍住穴内的抽插，顶端淅淅沥沥的往外射了一次又一次，白浊的精液喷射在小腹上，床单上，弄得一片狼藉。  
莫关山睁大眼睛，“不…行……！”  
“我以后会让叔叔舒服的。”贺天用力的攻入，射进了最深处。


End file.
